Trick or Treat, Mas Bro?
by clovythia
Summary: Akatsuki menggila! Pein dianiaya, padahal dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu mengenai kejadian tahun lalu.  /"Lepasin gua, puhlease! Ada yang mau gua umumin ke elu pada! Impoten!"  /DLDR! RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto**

_Rate_ **M** _for scene_ yang nyeleneh dan dialog yang tidak kalah nyelenehnya (terutama di _chapter_ dua nanti).

**_Semi_-_canon_**. **AR**. **_Two_-_shot_**. _Typo_(s). **OOC**. **6A**; **alay**, **autis**, **absurd**, **abstrak**, **ambigu**, dan **author cuakep** (?). *digebukin massa gegara nyolong jemuran (?)*  
><em>For event<em> iseng "**_Triple_ AH**!" alias "**AH, AH, AH!**" a.k.a. "**Akatsuki Halloween, Akatsuki Heboh, Akatsuki Humor!**". #muntahberlian

**DLDR!**_ I_'_ve warned you_ **:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Trick or Treat, Mas Bro?<strong>

**.**

**.**

"MEHEHEHEHE!"

Sembilan makhluk yatim piatu yang sedang berkumpul untuk merayakan hari Lebaran yang tertukar sejak negara api menyerang (?) terkaget-kaget oleh suara tawa ala profesor sinting yang bergema di setiap sudut tempat mereka bersembilan berada saat ini. Bahkan ketupat yang telah tersaji langsung berubah menjadi lontong _plus_ sayur. Ada apa gerangan?

"Buset, un! Tawanya _Leader_-_sama_ berubah lagi, un! Perasaan kemaren malem masih setia ama tawanya 'Spongebob Pierchingpants', un," tukas Deidara heran. Tanah liat bentuk ketupatnya telah menjelma menjadi kalkun goreng (?).

Keheranan Deidara patut dibahas, wahai pembaca yang budiman dan tolong budidayakan kayang sebagai tradisi juga sebagai salah satu dari keajaiban dunia persilatan, yah, ceman-ceman.

"Ga perlu, un. Gua ga peduli, coy, un! Minggir lu, Gembel, un! Ngetik jangan di sini napa, un!" protes Deidara sambil menendang seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang yang sedang mengunyah cumi-cumi bakar ke dalam tong sampah.

"Menurut gua, sih, _Leader_-_chan_ lagi ngerencanain _something_, Dei," celutuk Itachi yang muncul tiba-tiba di sebelah tong sampah berbentuk piramida itu.

"_Something_ is sesuatu, Chi!" jerit Kisame horor begitu mengingat seorang _shinobi_ dari entah-di-mana-gakure yang bersenjatakan bulu mata palsu (?) yang pernah menyerangnya dulu saat dia mendapatkan misi menciduk angkot berpenumpang serba rok mini (?). Setelah kejadian tersebut, dia mulai sering berhalusinasi jorok setiap menghadapi kedipan mata siapa pun.

"Ga usah alay, Kis. Gua cium, memble lu," tantang Sasori yang mulai gerah dengan tingkah Kisame belakangan ini. "Jijik," lanjutnya.

Hidan yang sedari tadi begitu khusyuk membaca _review_ berupa_ flame_ di akun kipasfiksi(dot)net miliknya segera memutar kepalanya menghadap Sasori. "Wah, ati-ati lu, Sas. Ntar di-_Raikiri_ ama pacarnya Kisame baru nyahok."

Konan dan Kakuzu yang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing mendadak teringat suara-suara menggairahkan yang pernah mereka dengar di kamar Kisame kira-kira beberapa hari lalu. Contohnya seperti "ah", "uh", "ih", "preett", "broot", "enyak!", "lagi", "masukin", "kentut lu bau", "gak, gak, gak kuat" dan "Majalengka digoyang!" (?). Memikirkan hal itu, mereka berdua kompak muntah bareng di dalam kerangkengnya Zetsu.

"_SENPAI_! _LEADER_-_SAMA_ DATANG, TUH! JANGAN BERISIK!" jerit Tobi semangat dengan maksud mendiamkan _senpai_-_senpai_-nya, yang dipelototi dengan tatapan 'elu-yang-berisik-goblok!' oleh yang lainnya.

Selagi Tobi yang sedang asyik dihajar ramai-ramai oleh _senpai_-_senpai_-nya, Pein mendadak muncul dari bawah tanah. Wah, ini acara "Tukar _Jutsu_"?

"Oi, ngapain lu pada? Tobi udah macam beruk pun kalean gebukin, parah." Pein menyeruak di tengah-tengah acara penghajaran massal itu. Alhasil dia pun turut disiksa, tindikan-tindikannya ada yang dicabuti, ada juga yang ditempa menjadi keris, tombak, dan pedang (?). Dan matilah dia.

Tamat.

.

.

"Kampret! Enak aja gua dibikin mati begini!"

Pein belum meninggal ternyata. Malahan dia telah berancang-ancang mengeluarkan _jutsu_ andalannya. "Chiba Mamoru! Eh, maksud ane _Chibaku Tensei_!" ucapnya lantang sambil mengoreksi kesalahannya menyebut nama karakter favorit-nya dari _fandom_ sebelah. Kebetulan dia terinspirasi dari kekuatan bulan milik pemeran utama _fandom_ itu (?).

Kesembilan bawahan Pein—bukan celananya, loh—langsung tersedot bagaikan tinja ke sebuah bidang hitam di tengah-tengah ruangan itu, segala perabot dan perkakas rumah tangga dibayar nyicil plus kredit sama Kakuzu (?) juga tak luput oleh hisapan _jutsu_ milik Pein. Semua benda dan anggota Akatsuki yang terhisap mulai berbentuk sebuah bulatan raksasa bagaikan bulan yang _body_-nya bentol-bentol. Dan makhluk gembel yang sempat dibuang oleh Deidara tengah sibuk berjuang mengabadikan momen fenomenal ini ke dalam sebuah tulisan sambil menahan tarikan gravitasi _jutsu_ Pein itu.

"Mehehehehe!" tawa Pein laknat. "Oi, yang lagi ngetik! Nyerah aja, Bray!"

Oh, tidak bisa. Lagipula, si Pein lupa, ya, kalau _partner_-nya ikut tersedot?

"Alamak!" Pein menepuk jidatnya. "KONAN!"

Bagaimanakah kelanjutan kisah mereka? Apakah Pein akan dikebiri oleh Konan? Atau keperawanan Pein akan dijajakan dengan harga murah pada petinggi-petinggi kerajaan bumi (?)?

Tanyakan pada si pengunyah cumi-cumi bakar yang sedang melakukan hal maksiat dengan laptop-nya sambil menggelinjang di dalam tong sampah.

_Ngik_!

**###**

"Ampun, Konan! Ampun!"

Teriakan minta ampun dari penggila Chiba Mamoru itu terdengar berkumandang di seantero hutan. Pein sedang digantung terbalik di atas pohon beringin yang terletak di depan goa markas Akatsuki hanya mengenakan _boxer_ berenda pink bermotif polkadot. _Kawaii_, deh! Sisa anggota akatsuki menyoraki Pein dari bawah, memakinya, menyumpahinya, menghinanya, mengutukinya, memanggangnya, membakarnya, menyumpahinya, mengutukinya, memakinya, memanggangnya, menghinanya, meng... oke, ini memang cuma diulang-ulang! Jangan sambit si gembel!

_Ehem_!

"_Leader_ sialan!" maki Sasori.

"Emang sialan, un!" pungkas Deidara.

Hidan yang sibuk menggrepe-grepe _handphone_-nya yang berlayar gesek (?) turut berkomentar, "_Leader_ bangsat! Bajingan! Brengsek! Somplak! Sontoloyo! Gua kutuk lu jadi babi ngepet!" Kakuzu kontan menusuk bokong Hidan menggunakan tombak hasil tempahan besi Pein tadi, sedangkan Hidan hanya dapat menggelinjang keenakan diperlakukan seperti itu. Memang, sih, Hidan menikmati kesakitan. Tapi dari bagian itu? Euh!

Pein meronta-ronta, menggeliat, kejang-kejang, dan menari perut dalam keadaan terikat. "Bukan maksud diriku, melukai hatimu, Konan," ujar Pein (sok) puitis. Matanya memancarkan sorotan _bling_-_bling_ kinclong dengan efek bintang-bintang kecil, di langit yang biru~

"Tapi aku juga wanita, yang ingin merasakan cinta, un~" celutuk Deidara menyambungi kata-kata Pein yang asli copas dari lirik lagu _girlband_ favorit-nya. Alhasil dia dihajar oleh Sasori dan Itachi yang ternyata turut menghayati rayuan Pein tadi.

"Lepasin gua, puhlease! Ada yang mau gua umumin ke elu pada! Impoten!" Mendadak Pein dipelototin oleh Zetsu. "Oi, Gembel! Zetsu kenapa, sih? Ada apa ama kata 'Impoten'?" tanya Pein dengan tampang bingung.

Kalau mau jujur, sebenarnya ada sesuatu antara Zetsu dengan salah satu kunoichi dari Konoha baru-baru ini. Menurut buku Sarutotang Sutarzen, sehancur-hancurnya seekor Zetsu, tetap memiliki hati juga. Zetsu itu... *sebagian text hilang dikenyot Zetsu (?)*

"_Important_, maksud lu?" tanya Kisame. Pein yang ditanyai olehnya tidak menjawab.

_Why_?

Karena Kisame menggunakan leher Pein sebagai ayunan!

_Ngek_!

Saudara yang terkasih, di sini di tanah ini terbaring saudara, kekasih, teman, sahabat, musuh, pembantu, tukang palak, om mesum, pengedar racun tikus, jambret, rampok, tukang intip, dan lain-lainnya, Pein.

"Kentut! Ane belum mati! BELUM MATI!"

Seluruh anggota Akatsuki _minus_ Pein langsung kabur tunggang-langgang, termasuk si gembel yang menenteng laptop seken juga segalon koka kola (?). Pein hanya mendengus kesal diperlakukan bagai mayat sampai dua kali.

Lelah. Pein lelah diperlakukan seperti itu. Cukup sudah. Dia sudah tak sanggup lagi memimpin gerombolan tak berperi-ke-_pierching_-an(?) itu. Buru-buru dia ke kamarnya, mengemasi barang-barang miliknya berupa seratus eksemplar majalah dewasa serta pakaian dalam milik Konan untuk jaga-jaga kalau dia butuh... penyamaran? Merasa telah selesai mengepaki semuanya, dia beranjak ke meja belajarnya (?), mengambil sebuah kertas dan pena. Pein menulis sebuah surat perpisahan sebelum dia pergi dari goa terkutuk dan lembab ini, pergi dari kehidupannya sebagai seorang leader, dan berubah menjadi Pein yang baru. Pein akan pergi mencari orangtua yang telah menukarnya semasa bayi (_ngik_!).

"Ga perlu ketawa, Gembel!" makinya pada si gembel yang bergelantungan di atas lampu gantung kamarnya sedang mengamatinya. Pein tidak habis pikir, itu sebenarnya makhluk apa dan dari mana? Ninja-kah? Mata-matakah? Atau hidung-hidungkah? Mungkin. _Who knows_?

Pein hendak mulai menulis tatkala si gembel terus-menerus mengusiknya, dimulai dari melemparinya dengan biji kacang, sampai golok. Mulanya dia tak peduli, toh masih ada yang harus dikerjakannya. Tapi lama kelamaan pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa "Orang sabar bokongnya melar" tak berefek padanya. "Behel! Turun ga lu! Ane kepret lu!" makinya murka sambil berusaha menarik turun si gembel.

Sementara Pein sibuk bermesraan dengan si gembel, sisa anggota Akatsuki lainnya terlihat sedang membenahi ruang tamu yang tadi dihancurkan oleh Pein. Sasori dan Itachi membuangi perabotan yang rusak, Konan dan Zetsu menyapu, Tobi dan Kisame memperbaiki dinding serta lantai yang hancur, Kakuzu dan Deidara mengepel.

Hidan? Sedang sibuk mengutak-atik _handphone_-nya, mengirimkan pesan balasan atas _flame_ yang diterimanya.

_Krik_... _krik_...

"_Leader_-_sama_ bikin orang cape aja, un. Dikira ga ribet ngeberesin beginian, un? Huh, un." Deidara mendengus, bukan karena kesal tapi karena sapu penuh debu yang disodori oleh Zetsu padanya. "Jorok, un!"

Itachi menggunakan _Sharingan_-nya untuk memindahkan sofa batu yang hancur ke Somalia, dan Sasori hanya dapat berdecak kagum. "Yang beginian ngingetin gua ama kejadian taun lalu, loh ya," gumamnya pelan.

Mendadak hening. Hanya terdengar suara bersin Tobi dan racauan kesalnya Hidan saja di tengah kesunyian ini. Itachi jadi salting (salto terus terbanting (?)) dan bertanya dalam hati, _emangnya gua tadi ngomong apaan ampe hening begini_?

Mulai, deh, penyakit amnesia. Ketularan temennya si gembel, nih, kayaknya!

"Halloween taun lalu? Oh...," ucap Kakuzu memecah keheningan.

Deidara, Tobi, Sasori, Konan, Kisame, dan Zetsu buru-buru berkumpul, membentuk lingkaran mengelilingi Hidan—yang mulai mengamuk gara-gara _flame_ dan menghantam _handphone_-nya sampai remuk ke lantai. Itachi ikutan nimbrung setelah mengirim perabotan terakhir ke Zimbabwe dengan _Sharingan_. Kakuzu sendiri ditarik paksa oleh Tobi untuk meramaikan lingkaran itu.

Nah, kalau sudah begitu tinggal nyalakan saja apinya! Bakar Hidan!

.

.

"Memangnya Halloween taun lalu ada apaan,_ Senpai_?"

Itachi, Sasori, Kisame, Deidara, dan Konan memelototi Tobi yang masih memamerkan wajah bengong—dari balik topeng, tentunya. Zetsu sibuk mengejar lalat, dan Kakuzu menghitung kerugian yang harus ditanggung oleh Pein.

Hidan? Menangisi nasib tragis_ handphone_ yang dibantingnya tadi.

_Krik_..._ krik_...

Tahun lalu kan...

"OI! Ini orang gembel muncul dari mana, sih!" Sasori mangkel, kesal juga dia dengan kemunculan makhluk yang datang tak diundang tapi kalau pulangnya selalu ngotot minta diantar itu.

Konan yang pada dasarnya baik hati langsung menampol pipi Sasori dengan _origami_ berbentuk landak (?). "Bawel, ye! Udah kayak emak-emak ga dapat diskonan aja lu!" Sasori langsung mingkem, sementara si gembel duduk di antara Konan dan Kisame sambil terus mengetik.

"Jadi..." Itachi mulai buka celana dan Sasori _nosebleed_ akut melihatnya. Cepat-cepat dia memakai celananya kembali. "Buabhi! Membuka percakapan, bukan buka celana, Gembel!" makinya kemudian menoyor kepala perempuan jejadian itu. Yang ditoyor cuma menyeringai (sok) imut.

"Taun lalu markas kita diserang ama _shinobi_-_shinobi_ dari Konoha juga Suna," kata Zetsu.

Itachi keki. "Itu yang mau gua bilang tadi," ujarnya sambil menahan amarah. "_Anyway_, mungkin kita perlu me-_refresh_ sedikit kejadian taun lalu."

"Maksud _Senpai_, di-plesdisk, ye?" celutuk Tobi inosen.

"Plesbek, Tobi, un! Bukan plesdisk!" Deidara mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

Beberapa orang mulai marah, contohnya Itachi dan Deidara. Yang seperti itu tak patut ditiru, ceman-ceman. Juga jangan tiru kelakuan Zetsu yang menyerobot perkataan orang (Zetsu: Sempak! Pitnah!), yah. Kelakuan Sasori juga lebih tak patut. Tirulah Konan yang membela manusia yang lebih lemah, juga Kakuzu yang rajin menabung (Kakuzu: Pelit pangkal kaya!).

Kisame? Gelundungan di lantai karena dehidrasi.

Hidan? Dugem di tengah lingkaran (baca: duduk gemeteran).

"Tapi Tobi ga ingat, nih. Emangnya taun lalu ada apaan, sih?" tanya Tobi (lagi).

Karena sudah tak dapat membendung kekesalan yang membuncah, Itachi kembali membuka celana. Kali ini celana beserta _boxer_ ungu dengan garis-garis _vertikal_ kuningnya turut terbuka—secara tak sengaja.

Hasilnya?

Sasori kembali _nosebleed_. Deidara terjengkang dari duduknya. Tubuh Konan berhamburan ke mana-mana. Kisame keselek ludah sendiri. Zetsu nungging. Topeng Tobi retak terbelah. Kakuzu menyelipkan beberapa uang ratusan ribu Ryo ke sela-sela paha Itachi. Dan Hidan... siap untuk menculik Itachi menuju dunia penuh petualangan di dalam kamar (?).

Yak! Dua peserta ter-eliminasi!

**###**

Setelah kepergian Itachi dan Hidan, tinggallah Sasori, Deidara, Kisame dan Zetsu. Loh? Tobi, Konan, sama Kakuzu ke mana?

Konan tak tahan dengan ke-ababilan perkumpulan, memutuskan untuk tidur siang saja selama-lamanya. Kalau Tobi tak sanggup mangkal lagi karena persedian topengnya sudah habis. Sedangkan Kakuzu mengatakan bahwa _shift_ ngondek tengah hari telah dimulai.

"Nah, loh. Ga ada Konan yang belain lu lagi, hayo! Nang ning, ning nang ning nung~" ancam Sasori—kalau itu bisa di-kategorikan sebagai ancaman—pada perempuan gembel yang tiduran di paha Kisame sambil tetap mengetik.

Belum tahu aja si Sasori kalau perempuan itu memegang hak dan kuasa penuh atas nasib serta masa depan keperjakaannya dalam kelangsungan_ fanfic_ ini.

"Wha—apa-apaan! Gua baru tau yang beginian!" teriak Sasori histeris. Dengan wajah horor dia melirik Kisame yang memberinya tatapan 'sori-bro-nasib-gua-juga-ga-kalah-tragisnya'. Tampangnya langsung berubah, bagai kembaran waria di sudut Konoha yang diciduk pasukan Anbu, miris! "Ampun!" mohonnya sambil sembah sujud dan membenturkan jidatnya ke lantai.

"Sasori-_danna_, un, gua ama Zetsu mau pergi nyari belalang sembah dulu buat ngasih makan burung gua (?), un." Deidara berdiri dari duduknya, diikuti oleh Zetsu. "Oi, Pangkalan Truk Tinja, un! Ikut kaga, un?" Dia menunjuk hidung Kisame.

Kisame keki, tapi mau tak mau terpaksa ikut. Dia baru ingat kalau stok makanan ikannya sudah habis kira-kira dua hari lalu. Kemarin saja dia dan ikannya cuma makan cacing kremi (?). Di mana pacar Kisame? Jounin Konoha itu sedang menjalani sebuah misi menyegel Pai Su Cien a.k.a. siluman ular putih dari Cina.

"DADAH, _DANNA_, UN!" Deidara pergi meninggalkan dunia bersama Zetsu dan Kisame.

Peserta berkurang tiga!

Tinggallah Sasori yang mulai gelisah akibat ditatapi oleh si gembel. Perasaan tidak enaknya terbukti saat tiba-tiba saja tanpa peringatan apa pun tubuhnya melakukan goyangan patah-patah. Saking profesionalnya, terdengar suara tulang yang patah benaran dari tubuhnya. Lima jam bergoyang tanpa henti barulah dia lemas, dan terjatuh mengangkang di atas lantai yang masih banyak lubang-lubangnya.

Akasuna no Sasori, gugur.

**###**

Hmmm... sepi. Akatsuki entah sudah bubar ke mana.

Pein, masih di kamar merangkai untaian kata-kata untuk menulis sebuah surat perpisahan yang dari tadi tidak selesai-selesai (Pein: Bising!). Itachi dan Hidan masih sibuk membuat kebisingan di sebuah kamar. Kalau didengarkan secara seksama, pasti suara-suara semacam "oh, yeah!", "oh no!", "aw", "_really_-_really love you_", "asek~", juga "tarik mang!" terdengar dengan jelas.

Lain lagi dengan Tobi. Dibandingkan Konan yang masih terkapar sekarat (baca: tidur siang), Tobi sendiri sudah memecahkan barang-barang pecah belah untuk dijadikan topeng barunya. Tapi jangan harap itu semua gratis. Ada Kakuzu yang selalu _stand by_ di mana pun untuk menghitung segala jenis kerugian di markas Akatsuki walaupun dia sedang mangkal di depan gerbang Konoha, menjalankan_ shift_ ngondek siang ini.

Trio KisaDeiZetsu (Dei: Oi! Gua ogah di tengah!) sedang menjalankan sebuah misi mencari belalang sembah. Lalu Sasori... meninggal.

"Gua be-belum... mati... tolol...," racau Sasori. Tubuhnya yang masih terbaring mengangkang itu ditusuk-tusuk menggunakan jarum suntik oleh si gembel. "Sakit... Emak... tolong."

Memangnya si Sasori hilang ingatan, ya, kalau ibunya sudah meninggal?

"Iya dah, apa kata lu aja. Gua mau balik kamar a—"

Sebaiknya Sasori tinggal di sini sebentar, karena cerita mengenai kejadian setahun lalu belum kelar daritadi. Fuh, seharusnya dari awal ini diceritain oleh Pein tadi tapi kenapa jadi begini! Dasar Akatsuki itu sakit jiwa!

Sasori mengerang perlahan dan mencoba untuk duduk. "Gua ga sakit... jiwa, Be—"

_Anyway_, kejadian setahun lalu tepatnya tanggal 31 Oktober bertepatan dengan hari Halloween. Siapa, sih, yang tidak tahu dengan Halloween, hah? Tentu saja tidak ada yang tidak tahu. Bahkan _shinobi_-_shinobi_ dari Konoha dan Suna pun merayakan hari itu. Mau tahu siapa yang tidak tahu hari itu? Jawabannya sudah pasti Akatsuki-lah!

"Oi! Gua tau, ye!" bantah Sasori tidak terima. Dengan kesal dia mencoba untuk membunuh si gembel, tapi apa dikata. Dia kan sedang mengalami patah tulang—atau cocoknya dibilang patah sendi boneka (?)—akut. Mau tak mau, yah, dia hanya bisa mengangkang kembali di lantai.

Setahun lalu tepat jam tujuh malam, markas Akatsuki di-bombardir oleh kehadiran berbagai macam _Shinobi_. Pertama adalah kedatangan Sasuke.

"_Trick or treat_, _Aniki_," kata Sasuke yang waktu itu menggunakan kostum dari pemeran utama dari _fandom_ sebelah, _fandom_ "Kuroshitsuji".

"Sori, ga ada receh," jawab Itachi. Alhasil dia pun di-_Chidori_ oleh Sasuke.

Begitu juga yang lainnya. Guy dan Lee yang berkostum _cheerleader_ menghajar Kisame. Konan di-_Jyuuken_ oleh Neji serta Hinata yang berkostum Sadako. Terus ada juga Kakashi dalam kostum Sephiroth yang mencari Kisame, tapi oleh Deidara dibilang kalau Kisame sedang menemani om-om. Jadilah Deidara di-_Raikiri_.

Belum lagi Naruto dan Sakura yang masing-masing menjadi orang bule (?) berhadapan dengan Pein dan Sasori. Bukannya diberi permen malah digoda, sudah pasti itu dua makhluk di-_Rasengan_ oleh Naruto. Sakura, sih, melancarkan_ Oukashou_-nya (_taijutsu_; tangan Sakura diselubungi dengan _chakra_, kemudian ditinjukan ke tanah). Dan... retak-retak, dah, itu goa.

Jangan lupakan Zetsu yang dihajar mati-matian oleh Kiba—yang berkostum Akamaru, dan Akamaru—yang berkostumkan Kiba, juga Tenten yang menjadi cinderella. Eits, tidak lupa juga Kakuzu yang di-_bully_ oleh Rapunzel Ino juga _uncle_ Gober alias Chouji. Dan lagi-lagi Hidan di-_Kagemane_ oleh Shikamaru yang berkostum rusa Santa (?). Setelah itu, Tobi dikeroyok oleh serangga-serangga milik Shino yang menyamar menjadi ninja (?). Semua kekacauan dan ke-babak beluran itu tak terhenti di situ saja.

Datanglah Kazekage Suna, Gaara, yang ternyata turut merayakan Halloween. Dengan kostum panda, dia disambut oleh sepuluh makhluk Akatsuki—lengkap dengan segala babak belurnya. "_Trick or treat_, _Mas Bro_?"

Kesepuluh Akatsuki itu kompak berteriak, "MATI AJA, LU!" Setelah berteriak seperti itu, barulah mereka menyadari kesalahan mereka, karena Gaara di hadapan mereka sudah mengendalikan semua pasir di tanah kemudian menenggelamkan markas mereka.

Siapa yang menyangka bahwa kebegoan mereka membuahkan hasil yang tidak menyenangkan? Hah! Lagian siapa juga yang mau memberikan toleransi pada mereka, pada Akatsuki yang aslinya nista begini?

"Cih. Ogah gua."

Begitu kira-kira tanggapannya Uchiha Sasuke, 16 tahun, _genin_ dari Konoha. Ngomong-ngomong, sudah berusia segitu kenapa masih_ genin_, sih? Tidak becuskah menjadi seorang _shinobi_?

_DUAR_!

Terlihat sesosok pemuda berambut hitam legam dengan iris _onyx_ muncul dari kepulan asap di dinding yang berlubang. "Siapa yang ngatain gua ga becus jadi _Shinobi_, hah!"

Kalau tidak salah, yang tiduran itu yang mengatakan hal itu. Hmm, memang susah rasanya berada di markas ini. Sepertinya sudah saatnya untuk mengakhiri _chapter_ pertama ini. Dan, Sasuke, jangan lupa untuk menambal dinding yang rusak itu.

"Okelah," jawab Sasuke yang tengah menghajar Sasori.

"GYAAA!"

**~tbc~**

**.**

**.**

**Pojok Penggemar (?):**

Mbeeek~ _Chapter_ satu kelar juga, cuma pemanasan saja, sih. Besok jangan lupa pantengin _chapter_ dua, sudah disiapkan! Heah! Btw, lanjutannya lebih panjang pula. =="

Nb. Entah kenapa ada saya yang nangkring dengan_ codename_ "gembel". *ngik*


	2. Chapter 2

Tahun lalu mereka diserang dan dihajar habis-habisan oleh _shinobi Konoha dan Kazekage Suna tepat di hari Halloween. Memangnya hanya mereka saja yang bisa merayakan hari itu? Akatsuki juga! Sekalian balas dendam, nih, ceritanya. Tapi berhasil tidak, yah?_

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_Warnings for this chapter_; mengandung konten-konten yang melenceng ke _yaoi_ dan bahasa yang vulgar. _Again I said_, **DLDR**! Tolong dibaca, **DLDR**! _Don_'_t like don_'_t read_! Tidak berkenan dengan _fic_ ini? _Just back off_, _click _'_back_'_ button_. _If you can_'_t see it_,_ there is something wrong in your eyes_ :)

_Fic_ ini hanyalah untuk _fun_ semata, _enjoy_!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Trick or Treat, Mas Bro?<strong>

**.**

**.**

Tanggal 31 Oktober, malam Halloween. Malam dimana Sinterklas menebar benih kemudian tumbuhlah pohon kacang raksasa yang menjulang sampai ke atas awan di atas. Di atas awan, akan ada dewa-dewi yang sedang menyambut kehadiran nyawa baru bernama Hercules. Keren, 'kan?

"Gundulmu (un)! Salah cerita, Gembel (un)!"

Sembilan makhluk jejadian berbaris layaknya anak pramuka sedang menunggu giliran untuk disembelih, lengkap dengan kostum Halloween-nya masing-masing. Cuit-cuit! Pada keren-keren, nih. Wow!

"Iya, dong. Gua emang keren. Haha!" ujar Pein menyombongkan diri sembari berkacak pinggang. _For your information_ saja, nih. Dia berpakaian serba hijau. Bukan _spandex_ hijau duo _go green_-nya Konoha, loh. Pein berkostum Peterpan! "Panggil gua Peterpein."

"Halah! Keren Mbahmu! Gua, dong, yang paling keren!" bantah Hidan yang sedang dalam keadaan hitam putih (?).

Deidara mendecih kesal. "Elu pan cuma berubah doang, ga kayak kita-kita pake kostum, un! Liat kostum gua, nih, un." Dia berkacak pinggang, memamerkan celana dalam merah yang dipakainya di luar celana birunya. Tak lupa merapikan poninya.

"Segala kolor dipake, Dei! Ga elit, lu!" bentak Itachi. "Ngapain pula jadi superman? Mending kayak gua, jadi orang ganteng!"

Kisame yang mendengar pernyataan Itachi langsung tertawa. "Mana ada kostum 'ganteng', Chi? Katarak lu, ye!" hinanya. "Payah lu semua. Liat kostum gua, kostum ikan teri!"

Berganti Sasori yang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Sampai-sampai hidung kayunya yang sepanjang 6 meter (?) langsung patah. Zetsu hanya terkikik sok imut dalam balutan pot melihat Sasori yang menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Segala bonsai dibawa-bawa, Tsu. Payah."

Akatsuki _minus_ seorang _rangers_ oranye—dan bendahara tercinta—langsung menoleh dan mengerutkan kening melihat kostum makhluk serba oranye itu dari perut turun ke kaki, dari perut naik ke tangan, dari perut ke kepala, dari perut ke semuanya! La la la la la la la la!

"Eh, mak-maksud Tobi... masa Zetsu-_senpa_i jadi bonsai! Ga kreatif, ah! Liat Tobi, nih! Heah!"

Ternyata makhluk tadi adalah Tobi. Heran, perasaan tadi seperti bukan Tobi saja. Suaranya itu, loh. Rada nge-_bass_ begitu. Hmm, mencurigakan.

"BHAHAHAHA! Dei-_senpai_ pake kolor!" Tobi langsung jungkir balik melihat kostum superman Deidara yang celana dalamnya ternyata sangat ketat sehingga... err...

"Bawel, un! Gua lepas juga ini celana, pake kolor doang, un!" tantangnya pada dirinya sendiri. Loh?

Sontak semua makhluk berjenis kelamin lelaki, boneka, ikan, dan bonsai berhamburan, berlomba-lomba untuk melepaskan celananya Deidara. Buset, deh. Kejadian ini hampir mirip seperti perkosaan massal, mungkin?

_Kriet_...

Semuanya menoleh pada sebuah pintu yang entah muncul dari mana, termasuk Konan yang tadi sempat tertidur akibat bosan melihat aksi brutal teman-temannya itu. Yang terlihat pertama kali adalah sepatu _boots_ hitam ber-hak hampir 10 inchi. Kemudian kaus kaki belang-belang hitam putih setinggi paha. Naik ke atas, tampak rok hitam berenda putih dengan aksen pita-pita kecil yang imut. Semakin ke atas terlihat _apron_ berwarna pink bergambarkan _love_ tercetak rapi di tubuh si pemakai. Dan ke atas lagi tampaklah sebuah cadar. Cadar?

"NAJIS!" Kesembilan Akatsuki itu langsung muntah di tempat. Ada juga yang kejang-kejang. Ada lagi yang mulutnya berbusa-busa, antara OD dan mabuk.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan seseorang yang paling sensasional di Akatsuki, Kakuzu binti Sulaeman (?) dalam kostum... _sexy maid_. "Gua... ga pernah dipermalukan kayak begini seumur idup gua. Kalo bukan karena duit... udah gua goreng jantung lu," tukasnya sekalian curhat.

Sip! Karena semuanya telah lengkap, saatnya berangkat menuju tujuan masing-masing. Ini adalah misi tingkat '_triple_ S', misi tersulit sepanjang karir mereka sebagai _missing_-_nin_. Semoga misi ini dapat menjadi ajang pembuktian diri sekaligus ajang mejeng (?). Konan! Angkut mereka yang tewas!

"Siap, Bos!" Konan segera menggulung kedelapan korban tadi dengan tisu wc, uh, maksudnya kertas _origami_ miliknya yang khusus hari ini berwarna ungu tua. Tanya kenapa? Dia memakai kostum terong, sayur _trademark_ hari Halloween, loh.

_Krik_... _krik_...

"_Let_'_s go_-lah," ajak Kakuzu.

Setelah semuanya pergi, ruang tamu ini menjadi sangat sepi. Hanya tinggal si gembel yang tak tahu malu ini seorang. Khawatir juga kalau-kalau misinya Akatsuki pada gagal. Mau tak mau harus mengutus seseorang untuk mengawasi dan mengabadikan misi ini. Hmm, utus siapa, yah?

_Byur_~ _Byur_~

Suara langkah kaki becek mendekat, dari kejauhan sana tampaklah sosok perempuan tinggi hampir setinggi pohon kelapa (?) dan berambut agak gondrong serta menenteng sebuah kamera jadul a.k.a. Jaja Mihardul (?). Perempuan itu tersenyum nakal sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata. Entah untuk apa dia berkedip, padahal Itachi dan kawan-kawan telah berangkat dari tadi.

"Wad! Lu ga bilang Ita-_kun_ udah pergi, Kupret!"

Tsk, tsk. Sudah numpang jadi OC (_other character_), berbicara pula. Ingat peraturan!

Si gondrong hanya menganggukkan kepala dengan cepat kemudian berpose ala hormat bendera ke arah si gembel dan melesat pergi bagai ninja. Memangnya dia ninja? Entahlah.

**###**

"Mehehehe! Ups, ngapa ketawa gua jadi kayak _Leader_, sih. Bego, dah." Sasori menghina dirinya sendiri. Hidung kayunya yang tadi patah telah kembali seperti sedia kala—dengan bantuan selotip. Dan dia pun siap untuk memulai misinya. Sampai...

_Jepret_... _pret_...

"Hadeh! Oi, lu yang di atas pohon! Sialan! Turun ga, lu? Ane pites ntar!" makinya pada si gondrong yang memotretinya dengan pose ala kelelawar di pohon. "Dari kemaren orangnya aneh mulu. Lu pasti temennya Gembel yang _author_ amnesia itu, pan?"

'Kok tau?' si gondrong menuliskan kata itu di atas daun dan melemparkannya ke Sasori.

"Karena lu udah ngebuat gua inget trus ama cinta lu. Eaaa~" Sasori jingkrak-jingkrak di tempat. Hidung kayunya naik turun searah goyangan tubuhnya. Inilah akibat terlalu seringnya menonton acara lawak berjudul "APJ" a.k.a. Akatsuki Pembunuh Janda (?), alhasil beginilah jadinya Sasori yang biasanya unyu, imut, caem, dan sebangsanya menjadi Sasori si gombal-_ers_(?).

"Ah, malah ngaco. Misi, nih, misi." Sasori meluruskan hidungnya terlebih dahulu sebelum mengetok pintu apartemen milik Sakura. "SAKURA!"

_Kriet_.

"_Trick or treat_, Mas Br—" ucapan Sasori terputus manakala dirinya tak mendapati Sakura, malahan sosok nenek-nenek berkeriput yang sangat dikenalnya berdiri dengan gagahnya di hadapannya. "Chiyo-_baachan_?"

"Sakura-_chan_~ Ada Sasori—eh, Sasori?" tanya Chiyo tak percaya. Sasori hanya mengangguk pelan. "Sasori yang dulu hobi nyuri celana dalamnya Karura, 'kan?" tanya Chiyo, lagi, membuka aib sang cucu tercinta.

Sasori _sweatdrop_ demi mendengar aib masa lalunya dibongkar oleh neneknya. Aib masa kecilnya dulu, hobi buruknya saat masih ABG alias Anak Buangan Gerandong (?). Salah satu korban favorit-nya adalah Karura, ibunya Gaara. Alasannya? Pertama, karena dia jatuh hati pada Karura. Kedua, celana dalam itu (mungkin) dipakainya kembali. Ckck, kelakuan!

"Sakura ada, ga,_ Baa_-_chan_?" tanya Sasori.

"Lagi mandi kayaknya," jawab Chiyo.

"Oh," timpal Sasori.

_Siinnggg_...

"Sasori," panggil Chiyo.

"Hah?"

"Makin ganteng aja, deh." Chiyo mengedipkan mata dengan nakal dan lidah menjulur-julur yang diketahui ajaran sesat dari Orochimaru.

Sasori mendadak mual. Dia sudah pernah mendengar dari Ebizou, kakeknya, bahwa Chiyo ini termasuk penyuka daun muda. Tapi kenapa harus dirinya yang menjadi korban? Dia kan cucunya Chiyo! Sedarah sedaging! Wah, bisa hilang, tuh, keperawanan milik Sasori._ Kabur_! batinnya.

"Sas! _Ba_a-_chan_ kangen, tauk!" Chiyo mengejar Sasori sembari mengangkat tinggi-tinggi rok mininya. "Tunggu!"

Adegan kekeluargaan itu diabadikan oleh makhluk gondrong yang juga ikut mengejar Sasori. Ibaratnya hampir mirip dengan perlombaan _marathon_. Bedanya, kalau _marathon_ mengejar posisi pertama. Yang ini, mengejar daun muda stok lama (?).

Sakura yang baru selesai mandi melongokkan kepalanya dari balik pintu apartemennya. "Katanya ada Sasori. Mana?"

**###**

Tanpa perlu susah payah memakai kostum apa pun, Hidan berpetualang mendaki bukit Nara tanpa sehelai benang pun dalam mode hitam putihnya. Sesekali dia menyeka keringat sebesar biji durian di dahinya. "Hah~ Ribet amat, seh, ini bukit. Mau ketemu Shikamaru aja begene susah. Capenya."

_Jepret_!_ Pret_!

"Kyaaa! Ih~ Jangan potoin eke! Eke pan lagi bugil, cyin!" protes Hidan dengan bahasa yang dipelajarinya dari Kakuzu sembari menutupi dada dan bagian terlarangnya dengan kedua tangannya. Posenya, beuh! Mantap!

Si gondrong hanya dapat cekikikan layaknya seorang maniak melihat tubuh telanjangnya Hidan. Bukannya mimisan, dia malah tambah bernapsu memotret tubuh mulus lelaki itu dengan ekspresi cengengesan.

"Mati lu!" Hidan melayangkan tendangan mautnya dan terbanglah si gondrong ke langit.

_TRING_!

"Ter. La. Lu!" omel Hidan. Dia pun melanjutkan pendakiannya. Tak lama kemudian, sampailah dia di atas bukit hijau yang asri itu. Setelah mengatur napasnya, dia menyusuri setiap jengkal bukit untuk menemukan sosok Shikamaru yang menjadi_ target_ misinya itu. "Nah, ketemu!" Hidan menunjuk tubuh Shikamaru yang tergeletak tidur dengan pulasnya menghadap langit. Tak mampu membendung rasa penasarannya, dia mendekati _target_-nya itu dengan perlahan, tak ingin membangunkan si _target_.

Hidan merasakan perasaan aneh melanda relung hatinya yang terdalam saat melihat ekspresi_ innocent_-nya Shikamaru. Bukannya menunaikan haji, eh, misinya, dia malah menyelonjorkan tubuhnya di samping tubuh Shikamaru. Angin malam yang menerpa kulitnya yang telanjang bahkan tak dihiraukannya. Tenang. Dia merasakan perasaan yang tenang dari wajah Shikamaru, dan tanpa sadar dirinya tersenyum. Hidan celingukan ke sana ke mari, melihat apakah ada orang lain selain dirinya dan Shikamaru di sini. Sepi! Dia pun mengecup bibir Shikamaru.

Abang Hidan terlalu merasa aman, sampai-sampai tidak menyadari seseorang di balik semak-semak mengabadikan hal maksiatnya. Makanya, jadi manusia itu jangan nafsuan. Eh, situ bukan manusia, sih ya.

_Jepret_!

**###**

"_Trick or treat_, un!"

Sepi. Tak ada yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Padahal sudah setengah jam dia lebih bertengger tidak jelas dengan hanya berbekal jubah, baju ketat berlogo "S" dan celana dalam merah. Angin malam berembus kencang menyibakkan poninya. "Sialan, un! Ada orang kaga, seh, un!" Deidara mendobrak pintu apartemen di hadapannya itu. Lagi-lagi sepi, ditambah gelapnya ruangan membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

_Jangan-jangan emang ga ada orang_, _nih_, _un_, batinnya ngeri. Meskipun Deidara sedikit ketakutan, dia memberanikan diri untuk memasuki apartemen itu. "_T_-_t_-_trick_ _o_-_or_ _tr_-_treat_, u-un?" Deidara menyusuri ruangan yang gelap dengan perlahan sambil menempel di dinding. Tak terasa dia menaiki tangga dan sampai di sebuah ruang tidur yang sama gelapnya dengan ruangan di lantai bawah. Lelah—dan juga gemetar—dia bersantai sejenak, duduk di atas ranjang yang penuh dengan buku-buku seukuran telapak tangan.

_Kriet_.

Jantung Deidara rasanya hendak copot mendengar suara pintu dari arah samping kanannya terbuka dan hampir mengompol. Takut-takut dia menoleh dan mendapati... sosok macho seorang pria bermasker yang hanya berbalut sehelai handuk di pinggang sedang bersender di pintu. "_Trick or_... _treat_, Kakashi, un?" ucapnya spontan.

"Halloween, huh?" Kakashi melangkah maju ke arah Deidara dan merobohkan dirinya di atas tubuh pemuda berambut pirang panjang yang terperangah itu. "_I_'_ll show you what_ Halloween _is_. Tsk."

Deidara yakin benar bahwa dirinya salah besar memakai celana dalam ini. "MAMI, UN!"

_Jepret_!

**###**

"_Go_, _go _Power Rangers! Yiha! Tobi _is a good ranger_~" Tobi jumpalitan tidak jelas sepanjang jalannya menuju kediaman Aburame sembari sesekali berpose bak _rangers_ oranye yang tidak pernah ada sebelumnya dalam sejarah per-Power Rangers-an. "Gak, gak, gak kuat, aww~"

Beberapa orang yang melihat tingkah autisnya ada yang memberinya recehan, serta beberapa permen. Ada juga yang memberinya wejangan agar secepatnya bertobat sebelum mendapatkan siksa neraka. Dikata Tobi orang gila, kali ya?

Tak pakai lama Tobi pun telah sampai di depan gerbang kayu kediaman Aburame. Niatnya ingin mengetuk tapi karena bawaan di kantongnya berat, dia pun ber-inisiatif untuk menghabiskan permen-permen miliknya. Satu permen, dua permen, tiga permen, sampai lima puluh permen habis tanpa terasa. Sekalipun telah menghabiskan begitu banyak permen, tetap saja masih banyak permen yang tersisa. Tiba-tiba Tobi merasakan sesuatu yang geli di kakinya, seperti ada yang merayapi. Dia pun melongok ke bawah. "MAK! SEMUT! TOBI DISERANG SEMUT!"

Tobi kembali jumpalitan, ditambah dengan kayang dan juga menggelinjang, tetap saja semut-semut itu tidak mau melepaskan dirinya. Malahan bertambah banyak menggerayangi tubuhnya. "TOLONG!" Dia berlari ke sembarang arah untuk menyelamatkan diri.

_Jepret_!

**###**

Zetsu memicingkan sebelah matanya, mengawasi sekitarnya dengan seksama. Aman. Tak ada siapa pun yang dapat menggagalkan misinya. Awalnya dia sempat keki harus menghadapi dua_ target_ sekaligus, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dua target yang pernah menghajarnya tahun lalu. Dan tahun ini dia harus membalas semuanya. Pertama dia akan memakan habis semua stok makanan anjing di kediaman Inuzuka. Kedua, dia akan menelan semua gulungan senjata milik _kunoichi_ bercepol dua itu. "Khukhu," Zetsu terkekeh pelan menyadari kepintaran otaknya dalam menyusun rencana pembalasan itu.

Oke! Karena kediaman Inuzuka sangat-sangat sepi bagaikan ditinggalkan oleh penghuninya untuk selama-lamanya, Zetsu menyelam ke dalam tanah dan keluar dari lantai dapur kediaman Inuzuka. "Di mana~ Di mana~ Di mana~ Makanan anjingnya di mana~" senandungnya sumbang. Dia mengubrak-abrik semua isi lemari dengan semangatnya tanpa menyadari geraman mengerikan dari arah pintu masuk dapur. "Huh?"

Seekor anjing hitam raksasa bertelinga satu memamerkan taring runcingnya pada Zetsu yang baru menyadari keapesannya. "Mak... jang."

"Woof!"

Terjadi kekacauan yang lumayan berisik di dapur, perkakas dapur berjatuhan, gonjang-ganjing bagai diguncang oleh gempa. Jangan tanya bagaimana nasib Zetsu sekarang._ Fauna_ hasil kloningan itu bergelantungan di atas lampu gantung sementara si anjing hitam terjaga di bawah, menunggunya turun untuk digigit.

"Hiks, ga bisa turun!" keluh Zetsu.

_Jepret_!

"Jangan poto gua, Brengsek!"

**###**

"Heah! Kapten bajak laut tidak akan berani menghadapiku, Peterpein! Mehehehe!" Pein mengayun-ayunkan Samehada hasil pinjaman dari Kisame—berhubung dirinya tak punya pedang, ini pun pinjaman secara paksa. "Naruto, tunggu aja kedatangan gua. Mehehehe!"

"OI! BERISIK!" Pein ditimpuk oleh nenek-nenek dengan gigi palsu dari jendela lantai dua sebuah rumah.

Alhasil Pein pun segera kabur dari situ menuju ke kediaman Namikaze yang jaraknya tak jauh lagi dari posisinya tadi. Sesampainya di depan pintu, dia menggedor-gedor pintu itu dengan kasar. "Oi! _Trick or trea_t, neh!"

Sejurus kemudian pintu dibuka oleh seorang wanita berambut merah amat panjang berwajah garang. "Berisik!"

"Eh, Kushina-_bachan_. Naruto-nya ada?"

"KAGA ADA, SOMPLAK!"

Dimarahi seperti itu membuat nyalinya ciut seketika. Pein pun gemetar, takut. "_A_-_ano_..."

"LU TAU, KAGA, LU TUH, YE, BERISIK BANGET! GA SIANG GA MALEM, TIAP ADA LU PASTI BERISIK! NYADAR GA, SEH, LU?"

Yang paling berisik sekarang siapa, sih? Aneh.

Wajah Pein membiru, takut. Dia benar-benar takut kalau sudah berhadapan dengan wanita yang masih satu klan dengannya itu. Galak! Dia yang biasanya galak jika sedang marah pun masih kalah dengan marahnya Kushina. "_Ba_-_chan_...," panggilnya lirih dengan wajah (sok) imut.

"JANGAN PANGGIL GUA_ BA_-_CHAN_, KOPLOK!"

_Kabur_! batin Pein seketika.

"JANGAN KABUR, BODAT!"

Lagi, untuk yang kedua kalinya dalam _chapter_ ini adegan kejar-mengejar terjadi. Sepertinya ini adalah sebuah_ trend_ yang tidak akan pernah sirna dalam kehidupan Akatsuki ini. Dan entah mengapa mereka selalu dikejar oleh wanita. Ckckck. Kalau dikejar karena ketampanan seperti Sasori, sih, wajar. Tapi jangan tiru Pein, yah, ceman-ceman.

"Tolong gua!"

"JANGAN KABUR!"

_Jepret_!

**###**

Konan merasa gerah dengan kostum yang terbilang raksasa ini. Kalau bukan karena kostum terong merupakan tradisi Halloween, mana mau dia memakainya. Dan jika dia tahu kalau dia sedang dikibuli, mungkin si gembel sudah diarak telanjang keliling Konoha, kali ya?

"Oi, bantuin, dong. Susah jalan, neh!" pinta Konan pada si gondrong yang mengikutinya memasuki kediaman Hyuuga dengan tampang bosan.

Si gondrong bosan, karena dia ingin sekali bertemu dengan Itachi sekarang juga tapi masih harus berurusan dengan tiga anggota Akatsuki lainnya lagi termasuk Konan yang sekarang diekorinya. Dia menghela napas bosan.

"Di mana kamarnya Neji ama Hinata, hah?"

Si gondrong menaikkan kedua bahunya pertanda tidak tahu. Sebenarnya dia tahu, hanya ingin menyusahkan Konan saja, tuh. Beuh, jahat!

"Liat! Ada orang di sana! Kalo ga Neji pasti Hinata!" Konan menunjuk seseorang yang duduk sambil meminum teh membelakanginya di suatu ruangan yang temaram. Perlahan dia mendekati sosok itu. "Heah!" Konan hendak mengeluarkan _jutsu_-nya tatkala sosok itu berbalik, dan orang itu bukanlah Neji apalagi Hinata! "Eh, maap, Om! Di mari kirain situ itu Neji, ato Hinata. Maap, ye, Om!"

Om—Hiashi—mendelik heran. "Siapa... kau?"

"Konan, Om," jawab Konan, perasaannya mendadak tidak enak.

"Konan?" tanya Hiashi yang dijawab oleh anggukan Konan. "Mau jadi... istriku?"

_What the fuck_! Jashin paasti sedang bercanda malam ini.

"Om sudah lama menjanda(?), jadi istri Om, yah, yah? Konan akan Om kasih mobil mewah ama jadi nyonya besar. Yah, yah, yah?" bujuk Hiashi.

Mobil mewah? Nyonya besar? _Gulp_! Konan tak tahan untuk tidak tergiur oleh tawaran itu. Tapi...

"Kalo Konan mau, malam ini juga kita merit, oke? Om udah lama ga dapet kepuasan, nih."

_Pret_!

"Mami!" Konan langsung kabur dari sana. Apa-apaan! Masa dirinya harus langsung diperawani sekarang juga! Memangnya dia itu waria (?)?

"Konan~ Om pengen~" rengek Hiashi.

Pengen mati, om?

_Jepret_!

**###**

Itachi menghela napas pasrah. Jengkel karena diikuti melulu oleh si gondrong yang terus-menerus meminta pertanggung jawaban (?) padanya. Bukan dirinya tak mau menanggapi hal itu, tapi dia kan sedang menjalani misi untuk menggagahi Sasuke, err, maksudnya membalas dendam.

Ngomong-ngomong, mau pertanggung jawaban apa, sih?

"Mau tau aja urusan orang! Mandi dulu, sono, Gembel!"

_JLEB_!

Hinaan Itachi sukses membuat si gembel pundung di pojokan kebun jengkol milik engkong Sarutobi yang berjarak dua meter dari situ. Kejam! Itachi kejam!

"Lagian udah malem belum mandi, blegug sia," terang Itachi yang disetujui oleh si gondrong. "Pokoknya lu dua diem, jangan bising." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, dia langsung melompat ke genteng di lantai dua, dan memanjat memasuki sebuah jendela yang terbuka. Itachi mengedarkan pandangannya. _Gotcha_! Targetnya sedang tidur dengan posisi nungging di atas meja belajar (?). Kalau seperti ini, proses pemerko—ah, maksudnya pembalasan dendam akan berjalan lancar. "_Here I come_, _Otouto_-_chan_~"

Si gondrong hendak menggagalkan tindakan Itachi, tapi dirinya ditendang oleh pria pujaannya itu dan diikat oleh si gembel di kusen jendela.

Itachi memeluk tubuh Sasuke dari belakang, menciumi tengkuk adiknya dan menjelajahi kulit di balik baju hitam itu.

"Uh, jangan, _Onii_-_chan_~"

Itachi tersentak dan menghentikan aktivitas-nya sejenak. Ternyata Sasuke hanya mengigau, karena Itachi dapat mendengar dengkuran kecil dari bibir manis adiknya. Senyum licik pun tersungging di wajah Itachi.

Sementara itu, si gondrong meronta-ronta ingin terlepas dari ikatan. Sedangkan si gembel semakin bernafsu melihat adegan hampir _yaoi_, _incest_ pula. _Hot_-lah!

"Lu kata kita lagi bikin pelem bokep? Goblog!" maki Itachi menyadari hawa-hawa _fujoshi_ dari si gembel. Dia kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada tubuh Sasuke.

Dengan cepat, tubuh Sasuke sudah tak berbalut sehelai benang pun. Ketok _magic_, kali ye, jurusnya? Yang lebih mengherankan lagi, Uchiha bungsu itu tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda terbangun. Bahkan tidurnya semakin nyenyak.

Jangan tanya nasib si gondrong. Dia sudah tepar duluan karena tak sanggup melihat adegan _incest_ paling mutakhir abad ini. Padahal asal dia tahu saja, Itachi kan hanya ingin mencoreti sekujur tubuh Sasuke dengan spidol permanen.

"Khukhukhu," kekeh Itachi layaknya om-om mesum sambil menyapukan spidolnya di area-area yang sedikit terlarang.

Sasuke mengerang... keenakan? Si gembel langsung mimisan, dan iman Itachi langsung rubuh seketika.

Tak pernah terbersit di otaknya bahwa hari ini akan datang. Hari dimana dirinya, Uchiha Itachi, meniduri adik kandungnya, Uchiha Sasuke, di depan dua makhluk tak jelas di pojokan sana. _Sabodolah_, pikir Itachi. _Eke ga tahan_, _bok_! Belum sempat Itachi melakukan perbuatan jahanamnya, pintu kamar terbuka. Dia yang baru saja hendak menurunkan celananya tersentak kaget. Kaget sekaget-kagetnya, karena yang membuka pintu kamar tadi tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Uchiha Fugaku, ayahnya.

_Glek_!

"Itachi! Apa yang kau—" Wajah Fugaku mengeras melihat posisi tak senonoh Itachi dan Sasuke di depannya. "Kau..."

Itachi buru-buru mengancing celananya. "_Tou_-_san_, ini tak seperti yang_ Tou_-_san_ bayangkan, oke?" Klise! Alasan yang sering diutarakan manusia yang tertangkap basah melakukan hal maksiat, yah, seperti ini.

"Kau mengecewakanku, Itachi. Tak kusangka kau itu kelainan, sama seperti kakekmu, Uchiha Madara!"

Bah! Segala aib dibuka-buka.

"_Tou_-_san_ akan menghukummu! Ikut _Tou_-_san_ sekarang juga!" Itachi ditarik paksa oleh Fugaku keluar dari kamar itu, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih tidur telanjang, si gondrong yang masih pingsan, dan si gembel yang berdecak tak puas. Tak puas karena tidak jadi melihat adegan _rate_ M, _yaoi_.

Kali ini, tak ada yang bisa dipotret.

**###**

Susah, nih, kalau tidak ada si gondrong. Terpaksa si gembel turun tangan sendiri mengawasi. Untung saja tinggal dua lagi. Ngomong-ngomong Kakuzu dan Kisame mana, sih?

"_Give me_ Y! _Give me_ O!_ Give me_ U!_ Give me_ T! _Give me_ H! _Its_ Maito Guy!"

"Ga gitu juga, kali, _Sensei_!"

Tak jauh dari sini tampak dua sosok berbaju hijau ketat memegang pom-pom merah muda sedang ber-argumentasi. Mereka kan Maito Guy dan Rock Lee, 'kan ya? Tahun ini jadi_ cheerleader_ lagi? Tak kreatif.

"Daripada si biru itu jadi ikan teri, kreatif emangnya?" balas Guy.

Wah, segala ikan teri dibawa-bawa. Memangnya siapa, sih?

"Tuh." Lee menunjuk onggokan yang lebih mirip sambal ikan teri. Kalau dimakan bersama nasi uduk enak, nih.

"To-tolong..."

"Yok, pergi!_ Give me_ U! _Give me_ N!"

"_Give me_ Y! _Give me_ U! Rock Lee UNYU!" tandas Lee sembari mengekori Maito Guy yang telah berlalu.

"Tolong..." Lagi-lagi ikan teri itu meminta pertolongan. Ditilik dari penampilannya, dia pasti habis dikeroyok oleh dua _cheerleader_ tadi. Terlambat datang, nih. Kalau tidak kan dapat melihat adegan yang mengharukan itu (?).

"Mengharukan gundulmu soak, Gembel! Nyesel gua pernah naksir elu!" curhatnya. "Pokoknya mulai sekarang KCKSF aja, Kisame Cinta Kakashi Seorang _Forever_, titik!" lanjut Kisame.

...

**###**

"Jangan tarik rok gua!"

Kakuzu meronta-ronta dari tarikan maut si gembel pada roknya. Dia takut saja kalau celana dalamnya ikut tertarik. Bisa gawat kalau dia tampil telanjang di muka umum, bisa-bisa dia diciduk oleh Anbu Konoha. "Lepasin, Goblog!"

_BRET_!

Kakuzu menatap nanar pada roknya yang sobek tepat di bagian bokong. "Eek!" Dia berlari ke sembarang arah sambil menutupi bokongnya. Celana dalam ungu muda bergambar Sailor Uranus terpampang dengan bebas.

Di sudut sebelah sana terdapat restoran yakiniku yang biasanya masih buka sampai tengah malam. Empat siluet manusia terlihat bersenda gurau dan menikmati kegiatan makan. Dua siluet pertama terlihat lebih langsing daripada dua siluet lainnya yang lebih berisi.

"Chouji! Sisakan dagingnya buat bokap gua!"

"Gua laper, Ino."

"Coba makan yang ini, Inoichi!"

"Hmm. Enak, loh! Kau yang traktir hari ini, 'kan, Chouja sahabatku? Haha!"

_BRAK_!_ BRUK_!_ BREET_!_ CEPROOT_!_ HIIEE_(?)!

Empat orang tadi terperangah melihat tubuh Kakuzu yang jatuh terpental ke dalam restoran dengan kostum wanita yang sobek-sobek dan menampakkan celana dalam.

Kakuzu mendongak. "_Trick or_... _treat_. Gua minta duit aja, ga mau permen."

Ino mendelik. "Udah bikin keributan, nawar lagi. Chouji!"

"Siap!"

Kakuzu melotot._ Mati gua_, batinnya.

"Serang!"

Kakuzu buru-buru bangkit dan berlari menerjang apa pun yang ada di hadapannya. Dengan busana amburadul seperti itu, dia lebih mirip dengan waria—pekerjaannya tiap siang di pinggiran Konoha. "Sial!" Dia memang sial. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk dikejar oleh berbondong-bondong warga yang mengacung-acungkan senjata-senjata tajam.

"Maling!"

"Rampok!"

"Rajam dia!"

"Pedopil!"

Wew, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan pengejaran ini. Tapi... semua fitnah itu memang pantas untuk Kakuzu.

"Pitnah lebih kejam daripada pitnes, woi!"

**###**

Bintang kecil di langit yang biru~ Amat ba—oke, sepertinya ada yang salah.

"Yang benar kayak gini! Ambilkan bulan, _Senpai_~ Ambilkan bulan, _Senpai_~ Yang selalu bersinar di hatimu~"

"Goblog!"

Pein menabok kepala Tobi yang tadi salah mendendangkan lagu. Sasori hanya mendengus kesal melihat hal itu. Sedangkan Kakuzu tetap diam. Keempat insan jejadian itu berjalan beriringan dengan pelan mengikuti arah bulan yang menuntun perjalanan mereka.

Empat? Kemana Akatsuki lainnya?

Itachi sedang dihukum oleh Fugaku, bertelanjang ria di depan kediaman Uchiha di tengah dinginnya malam. Konan disekap oleh Hiashi (kasihan). Zetsu tidak bisa melarikan diri dari penjagaan anjing klan Inuzuka (Zetsu: Tolongin gua!). Deidara... jangan tanya, oke? Kalau Hidan sedang berasyik-asyik ria bersama Shikamaru di bukit Nara. Kisame? Haleluya, yah. Sudah almarhum. (Kisame: Bangsat!)

"Berapa lama lagi nyampe Suna?" tanya Kakuzu memecah keheningan. Tumben hening, lelahkah?

"Cape, neh. Ga tau gua kapan nyampe. Sas! Berapa lama lagi?" Pein menyambung rantai pertanyaan kepada Sasori.

Sasori yang pada dasarnya adalah warga Suna tahu dengan benar bahwa Pein sudah tak perjaka lagi, err, maksudnya jarak tempuh mereka tak jauh lagi. "Bentar lagi. Dan Tobi, berhenti garuk-garuk kaki! Jorok, tau!"

"Tapi kaki Tobi gatel, _Senpai_! Hueee!" Tobi masih tetap menggaruki sekujur kakinya yang berbintik-bintik merah.

Pein yang sedang ingin berperan menjadi pria dingin alias _cool cast_ (baca: kulkas) hanya mendengus jengkel melihat tingkah bawahannya itu. Sedangkan Kakuzu tak menghiraukan keributan itu.

Tanpa terasa argumen-argumen bodoh antara Sasori dan Tobi membuat perjalanan mereka terasa singkat. Tibalah mereka di celah sebuah lembah di antara dua tebing yang merupakan jalan masuk satu-satunya menuju Sunagakure.

"Sampe juga, ya Jashin!" Pein sontak sembah sujud di tengah jalan utama.

"Tinggalin, yuk," ajak Sasori pada Kakuzu dan Tobi.

"Woi!" Pein bangun dan buru-buru mengejar ketertinggalannya itu.

Mereka berempat kembali berjalan beriringan dengan posisi dua-dua. Tobi dengan Sasori dan Pein serta Kakuzu di bagian belakang. Bayangkan sepasang pengantin beserta pendamping pengantin berjalan menuju altar. Oh, _so sweet_~

"Bawel amat, sih! Besok-besok gua ga mau maen di _fanfic_ bikinan dia lagi!" protes Sasori. "Sekali nampang langsung dinistakan begene! Kapok!"

"Idem," timpal Kakuzu dan Pein bersamaan.

"Liat,_ Senpai_! Banyak labu! Cihui!" Tobi menunjuk labu-labu raksasa bercahaya yang tergantung di depan pintu rumah warga Suna. "_Sugoi_!" Dia tentu saja senang karena bertemu dengan kembaran-kembarannya yang tak terhitung jumlahnya itu, hitung-hitung silahturami.

"Ngapain, lu?" tanya Sasori pada Kakuzu yang entah sejak kapan tengah memunguti labu-labu itu dan menyimpannya ke dalam sebuah karung.

"Buat stok makanan di markas. Lumayan, hemat!" jawab Kakuzu sumringrah tingkat dewa membayangkan berapa banyak keuntungan yang dapat disimpannya dari penghematan ini. Matanya pun berubah menjadi hijau seketika.

"Tinggalin. Kita langsung ke tempat Gaara aja, Sas." Pein menggenggam tangan Sasori dan menarik boneka itu menjauh dari Kakuzu dan Tobi yang sibuk bercinta dengan labu (?).

Sasori memandangi tangannya yang digandeng oleh Pein. Semburat merah muda menguar di pipinya. Panas, pipinya panas sekali. Tak sanggup menatap punggung tegap pria yang berada di depannya, dia menunduk sambil mengumpat pelan. Inikah namanya cinta? Oh inikah cinta? Cinta pada pegangan pertama~

_Tok_. _Tok_. _To_k.

Sasori terbengong mengetahui jika dirinya dan Pein telah sampai di depan kediaman Kazekage. Dengan gugup dia melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari tangan Pein tepat ketika pintu di hadapannya terbuka.

"Huh?" Gaara muncul dengan wajah setengah mengantuk, memakai piyama merah, topi tidur merah, dan memeluk beruang mungil.

"_TRICK OR TREAT_!" teriak Pein.

"_Trick or treat_, Gaara. Gua minta boneka barbie," ucap Sasori spontan.

Gaara mengedarkan pandangannya bergantian pada Pein dan Sasori, memandangi busana kedua sejoli (?) itu. "Kalian tau ini jam berapa?" Pein dan Sasori menggeleng kompak.

"Jam 12."

"Oh," tukas Pein dan Sasori bersamaan. Sumpah, deh, ya. Mereka memang pantas disebut sejoli!

"Hanya 'Oh'?" tanya Gaara, lagi.

"Iye. Pokoknya gua mau dipidi baru, ye. Punya gua udah rusak. Trus gua juga mau tipi baru. Trus..." Pein menyerocos tanpa henti, lupa kalau ini adalah hari Halloween bukan hari Natal. Dan lupa kalau dia sedang berhadapan dengan Kazekage, bukan dengan Sinterklas.

"PENJAGA!"

Dalam sekejab mata saja kedua sejoli itu telah dikerubungi oleh pasukan elit Suna.

"Uh,_ Leader_...," panggil Sasori.

"Iya, Sas?" respon Pein.

"Gua tau kalo lu udah ga perjaka. Tapi ama siapa lu ngelakuinnya? Boleh tau?" tanya Sasori tidak nyambung. Pein cengo.

"Tangkap mereka!"

Mata Pein melebar, melotot, hampir keluar. Jadi begini rasanya diciduk? Astaga! Mulai hari ini dia bersumpah tidak akan lagi melakukan hal maksiat!

"Jawab gua, _Leader_!" paksa Sasori. Padahal dia sendiri sudah diseret paksa pasukan Suna.

"Keadaan udah kayak gene nanyanya begituan!" balas Pein kesal. Bokongnya yang mulus sempat digrepe oleh salah satu penjaga. Geli-geli asyik, kalau katanya Kisame. Loh?

"_Shut up_! Kurung mereka di penjara bawah tanah!" perintah Gaara kemudian kembali masuk ke rumahnya untuk melanjutkan tidur.

"Nje, Kanjeng Mas Gusti Kazekage-_sama_!"

Ini Sunagakure apa Keraton Yogyakarta, sih?

Apa pun itu, Pein dan Sasori tetaplah dipenjara. Sementara Kakuzu dan Tobi bernasib tidak lebih baik karena mereka berdua juga ditangkap dengan tuduhan pencurian.

"Huaaa! Tobi ga salah!"

Tobi, kau dapat mengatakan itu di pengadilan nanti.

Halloween tahun ini meriah, yah. Ada labu, ada terong, ada ikan teri, ditambah bonsai sudah bisa dibuat sepiring salad (?). Ada seorang _maid_ yang akan melayani, ada juga pertunjukan tari telanjang dan boneka untuk dinikmati. Juga bisa melihat drama panggung tiga pahlawan pembela kebenaran; Superman, Power Rangers, dan Peterpan. Tak ketinggalan seorang pemuda ganteng yang akan menemani.

Ini pesta Halloween apa sirkus?

Apalah! Yang penting, _happy_ Halloween _day_ 2011!

**.**

**.**

**~The End~**

**Casts**:

**.**

**.**

**Pein** _as_ **Peterpein**

**Konan** _as_ **Terong**

**Itachi** _as_ **Engkong Ganteng**

**Kisame** _as_ **Ikan Teri**

**Sasori** _as_ **Pinokio**

**Deidara** _as_ **Superman**

**Kakuzu** _as **Sexy Maid**_

**Hidan** _as_ **Penari Telanjang (?)**

**Zetsu** _as_ **Bonsai Ramah Lingkungan**

**Tob**i _as **Ranger Orange**_

**_Team_ 7** (**Sasuk**e, **Naruto**, _and_ **Sakur**a) _as** Themselves**_

**_Team_ 8** (**Kiba**,** Shino**, _and_ **Hinata**) _as **Themselves**_

**_Team_ 9** (**Neji**, **Lee**, _and_ **Tenten**) _as **Themselves**_

**_Team_ 10** (**Shikamaru**, **Ino**, _and_ **Chouji**) _as **Themselves**_

**Kakashi**, **Guy**, **Chiyo**, _and_** Gaara** _as **Themselves**_

**Me** _as_ **Gembel**

**Sukie 'Suu' Foxie** _as_ **Gondrong**

**.**

**.**

**Pojok penggemar**:

_Done_! Jangan protes! Jangan! *dikepruk*

Yang heran mengapa Suu saya titahkan menjadi "Gondrong", akan saya jelaskan. Selama ini saya pan ga pernah ngeliat tampang aslinya dia. Saya bikinlah karakter dia gondrong, hitung-hitung buat nutupin tampang jomblo ngenesnya dia, 'gitu. *ditempeleng*

_Fic_ ini _just for fun_, jika dirasa terlalu nge-_bashing_, gomen sajalah. :) Satu lagi, selera humor tiap orang itu memang beda-beda, kalau dirasa tidak cocok, jangan dipaksakan dibaca sampai habis, apalagi membaca sampai bagian yang ini XD

_Arigatou for reading_, _mind to review_,_ minna_-_san_? ^^V


End file.
